Yes, that's my excuse
by Branwenn-Wolf
Summary: Belade Tam Farlong deals with being the Kalach-cha, Knight Captian, and a Drow. Story of my KC, starts from Belade's childhood.
1. Childhood

Yes, that's my excuse...

((Hey all! =3 Finally got back into fanfiction. XD Been REALLY busy, so yeah...

Anyway, this story is about my KC, Belade Tam Farlong. (Tam is the last name that her mother gave her.) She's a chaotic good bard, childlike around her friends and family, mature when the situation calls for it, ruthless in a battle of word and wit, and always helping her comrades in combat with her bardic songs and rapier. She's also a drow. ))

Chapter one: Childhood.

Note: This first chapter is about Belade's child hood. It starts with her at the age of 2 and ends around the age of 20. Now, the way I've been told that elves age is thus:

*From the complete book of elves.*

After an elf has grown to maturity his/her features cease to change, or change very slowly.

Drow: Childhood 1-49. Teen 50-79. Adulthood 80-139. Middle age 140-189. Old age 190-224. Venerable age 225+. Maximum age 225+3d100. (Note, this doesn't say to which drow this is talking about, ie, if it means the drow of Greyhawk or the Forgotten Realms. From what I know, the Forgotten Realms drow can live much longer then 225. The books I've read suggest that drow of FR can live to around 600, sometimes longer.)

So, that means that according to to other elves, at the age of 20 Belade is still a child. But to humans, Belade is an adult. Around the age of 17 she "stopped" growing and aged much slower. Because she was raised in WestHarbor, she matured mentally like a human. So although according to the drow (and other elves) she is a child through out the adventure of the OC, she is considered an adult by everyone else. You can argue all you want, but this is the way it is. =3 XD

Anyway, this chapter will end with Belade leaving for NeverWinter. =3

End Note.

**

2

Daeghun Farlong slowly opened the door of the almost pitch black room. Heavy curtains covered the window in the room, and in the crib was a barely noticeable shape, sleeping soundly. Thanks to his keen eyes, Daeghun could see the child and quietly made his way to her after closing the door.

"Child." He said, gently rubbing her. "It is morning. One must not sleep the day away."

The child moaned softly, her eyes slowly opening. To her eyes, the room was brightly lit, her father's face even more so. The room around her was warm, and to her infrared eyes, was yellow green, while the curtains were more towards blue then yellow. Her father's face yellow, with green hair and red eyes. If another drow looked upon her, her eyes would be firery red.

But to Daeghun, her eyes were an icy blue. Despite their cold colour, they held a warmth behind the sleepiness of a child.

"Come Belade." Daeghun sighed, picking up the sleepy girl. She didn't struggle, though she was growing more awake with each passing second.

"Dada..." She said happily in a soft voice, reaching out to touch his face. Daeghun gently pushed her arms away.

As her father opened the door, Belade gave a cry of protest, covering her eyes with her hand and hiding her head in Daeghun's arms. Daeghun made no move to stop her; the light filtering through the window in the hall had hurt Belade's sensitive drow eyes. Though her mother, Esmerelle, had been able to get used to the light of the surface world, Daeghun was unsure of how long it took his friend to adjust, or how.

As they walked down the downstairs Belade's whimpering softened and she slowly peeked from behind her covered eyes. The harsh sunlight still stung, but not as much as before. Shaking her head so that her white hair fell in front of her eyes, she looked at her father, this time seeing him with pale skin, brown hair and green eyes.

In the kitchen Daeghun placed Belade in a chair then opened the door that lead to the cold storage room. Thanks to the darkness of the room and a little help from Tarmas, WestHarbor's local wizard, the room was cold enough to persevere many foods that normally go bad over night. Grabbing a jar of milk that was supplied by the Starlings, Daeghun returned to the kitchen to give Belade her breakfast. Belade happily drank the milk, only realizing she was hungry after seeing her father approach her with the jar in hand.

Picking up Belade after she was finished, Daeghun grabbed his furs for the merchant Galen and a hand made cloak. The cloak was for Belade. While she has gotten used to the sting of the light that filled the house, direct sunlight would be more then she could bare for now. Daeghun would try to get Belade used to the outside when she was slightly older. He wrapped Belade in the cloak, (who giggled and gave her father a hard time by struggling and trying to get away.) and covered her eyes with the hood. Unless the cloak was taken off, it was extremely difficult to tell that Belade was a drow.

The last time Galen had been in WestHarbor had been mere weeks before that bloodily night. He had no idea of Belade's existence. But Daeghun couldn't simply leave the child at home while he dealt with the merchant.

**

"Daeghun!" Galen had shouted as Daeghun, holding the furs and Belade, approached. The two mercenaries at Galen's side nodded at Daehgun.

"Galen." Daehgun said, then immediately held out the furs. "Here are the furs, as per usual."

Galen was nodding talking about stuff that Daehgun didn't particularly care to hear.

"... heard about what happened here a couple years ago." Galen sighed. "Terrible that was! Heard you lost your wife in that! I-" Daeghun's hard stare quickly shut Galen up. He cleared his throat. "Ah right... So anyway, these furs are in a fine condition, shall we say... 140 gold pieces?"

"160." Galen was taken back. "These furs were harder to get this year." Daehgun said. "The lands have not yet healed from that battle."

"Right you are then. Perfectly understandable." Galen said, smiling though it was obvious to Daehgun that he wished he didn't have to part with that much gold.

As the gold was handed to Daehgun, Belade had a small coughing fit. Daehgun gently hushed her.

"Hmm?" Galen said, glancing over at the other bundle in Daehgun's arms. "A child?" Before Daehgun could reply Galen said, "Well well, never though you'd become a father! Why cover them up on a day like this?" He asked, pulling back Belade's hood. He jumped back as his eyes meet icy blue ones.

Or rather, his eyes saw the hue of her skin.

As the harsh sunlight hit Belade's eyes Belade started to cry loudly, drawing looks from passersby. How the light hurt her!

One of the mercenaries pulled out a dagger from his boot. "I'll get the black skinned bastard!" But before he or the other could take a step towards Belade, Daehgun had lashed out, knocking them both on their backs.

"You will not harm my foster child." Though he didn't raise his voice, Galen and his mercenaries shrank back. "Though she may have the hue of a drow, she is a Harborman." Covering Belade again, he took his coins and left.

Belade was still crying even after the sun stopped assaulting her eyes. Daehgun sighed and whispered an elven lullaby as they walked. Belade's crying slowly quieted.

**

4

"... D-daddy, please-" Daehgun cut her off.

"Child. Your eyes have not adjusted yet." He said. "We cannot simply force them to; this is something that will happen slowly. Already, you no longer cry when I take you out of your room in the mornings." He paused, his green eyes showing nothing of what he felt inside. "Soon I will replace your dark curtains with lighter ones."

Belade looked at her feet. "Yes daddy..." She said, blinking back tears. Turning around she slowly walked back to her room. She heard her father sigh, and in her minds eye could see him place his head in his hands.

Once in her room, Belade shut the door and sat on her bed, crying. 'It isn't fair!' She thought, rubbing her eyes. 'I wanted to go to the fair today!' She cried for a very long time. It wasn't until she heard her father leaving to set up the archery competition that she stopped and began to play with her teddy bear.

**

"Goodnight child." "Night daddy." Belade smiled and went to hug Daehgun. As always, Daehgun gently pushed her arms away. With a nod, he shut the door. Belade looked down. She had never been hugged by her father.

Belade had a hard time falling asleep that night. Her mind was full of the fun she COULD have had that day. While she didn't blame her father that she couldn't go (Alright, so maybe she blamed her father a little.) she still was very upset. "Stupid eyes..." She grumbled. For a couple of hours she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Then her eyes fell on her curtains...

Hit with a sudden desire to see outside, Belade pulled back her curtains. She blinked a couple times as torch light and moonlight hit her eyes, then she smiled.

"It's so pretty!" She breathed. Her eyes sparkled bright as any star as she looked at the moon and the village.

Belade held her breath. Maybe, just maybe... 'If I opened the window and head outside... Daddy will never know!'

Belade slowly, carefully opened the window. Once opened she looked out. She was on the second floor, but right under her window was the bit of roof that stuck out from the house over the entrance. It was slanted down, but if she could get a good hold on it, she could then jump to the ground!

With all the determination of a toddler, Belade carefully climbed out and sat on her window ledge. Sticking out her tongue to help her concentrate, she counted to three in her head. Then jumped.

Had she landed with all the grace of a drow elf, Belade would have lightly landed on the roof, then jumped the rest of the way to the ground, landing on her feet, and not making a sound. But no. She jumped with all the grace of a drunken cat.

Landing on her side, she rolled off the roof then landed heavily onto her bottom on the grass. But other then a bruised ego, she was fine. At least, she thought, until she started coughing. She tried to shake it off.

Once she had stopped coughing Belade took of running for the swamp, not wanting to give her father a chance to find her if he had heard her little bid for freedom.

**

In the swap, Belade couldn't have been happier! She danced in the moon light (Which was much softer on her eyes then the sun) enjoying the feeling of the swamp beneath her feet. When she became to tired to run, she sat with a soft thump beneath a tree. Her breath came out in gasps, and her chest hurt. She coughed a few times then closed her eyes.

Something tickled her nose, and Belade blinked. A moth had landed on her nose, gently flapping it's wings. Belade breathed slowly.

After about five minutes, the moth suddenly took off. Laughing, Belade got up to chase it. The chase went on for a while, until Belade tripped over a tree root. Laughing she got up.

And found herself staring at a Lizardman.

Not breathing, Belade took a step back. The Lizardman looked at her tilting it's head. Then with a hiss, it raised it's blade and Belade screamed.

But before the lizard could take a step towards her, it was riddled with arrows. It fell back, very dead. Belade was still screaming, her eyes closed tightly. She only stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

It was her father, and Daeghun's strong grip on her made Belade think that he would never let go. Belade started crying. "Daddy!" She yelled, wrapping his arms around him. Daehgun gently rubbed Belade's hair. "Hush child." Belade was surprised to hear that his sounded horse. Looking up at his face, Belade could see that a couple tears were running down it.

"Don't disappear again. Please..." Daehgun whispered. Belade nodded, and hugged him tightly.

The foster daughter's and foster father's first embraced lasted for a long time, for neither wanted to break it.

**

6

Belade clutched Daeghun's hand tightly. Today was the Harvest Fair. And Today was also the first day Belade would leave the house during the day. She instinctively closed her eyes as Daehgun opened the door.

Daehgun tugged her hand. "Belade." He said. "Open your eyes. You cannot walk with your eyes closed." With a soft whimper Belade nodded. "Yes daddy." She said, then slowly opened her eyes.

She was blinded at first, but then she slowly got used to the sting of the light. She smiled , looking up at her father.

"It doesn't hurt anymore daddy!" Daehgun pulled his hand away from Belade's.

"Now, child," He said, squatting down next to her. "you can either stay with me today, or go play. Maybe make some friends." Daehgun flinched a little inside as Belade's eyes lit up.

"I'll go play daddy!" She tried to leave, but Daehgun held her shoulders. "Belade." His tone was serious.

Belade stopped. The only time her father talked like that was when something bad was happening.

"Can you tell me what colour your skin is?" He asked her. Belade blinked. "It's black daddy." She sounded confused. "Why?"

Daehgun hesitated. "Belade, do you remember how there are different races across the land?"

Belade nodded. "Yes daddy! There are Humans, Elves, like you and me, Dwarves, Halflings, Orcs, and Gunomes!"

"Gnomes." He corrected her.

"Gnomes!" Belade smiled.

"Well." Her father began. "Not only are there different races, but within each race, there are different people as well. Sometimes called a sub-race." Belade nodded. "Among elves, there are several sub races. Moon elves, Wood elves, Wild elves and Sun elves. There is also another sub-race of elf, known as the Dark elf, or Drow." Belade blinked.

"So? What's the matter daddy?" She asked, not understanding.

"You are a Drow elf." Belade blinked. "Most people... Do not like the Drow." She blinked again. "People may try to hurt you."

Belade blinked, tilting her head. "But, but why daddy? I haven't done anything to hurt them, have I?"

Daehgun shook his head. "No. But other Drow have. Most Drow are not good people. Your mother was a very good person-"

"Mommy?" Belade cut in, looking excited. Daehgun shook his head.

"Belade. When people look at you, they won't see a child. They won't see you. What they see is a Drow. And to them, Drow are not good people. They fear the Drow, mostly for good reason. As I said before, most Drow unlike you and your Mother, are not good people. But because of them, people will..." Daehgun stopped talking, trying to think of how to say what he need to say. "People look at you, and see a Drow. A Drow is to be hated and feared."

Belade nodded. "Like wolves right?" Daehgun blinked. Belade continued. "People are scared of wolves. They don't see a life when they see a wolf, they see a meanie." Daehgun nodded. "Yes child. What I am trying to say with this, is be careful. If anyone _anyone_ tries to hurt you, you try to get away, and call for me. Fight back, if need be. I won't allow you to be harmed." Belade nodded, smiling softly. "Yes daddy! Don't worry! But..." She blinked. "Even if some tries to hurt me, I will try to talk to them! I won't hurt them. Because then, wouldn't I be like the other, not nice Drow?"

Daehgun blinked, surprised at how mature Belade was. And also, how innocent she was. Daehgun sighed.

"Well then. Off you go."

Belade smiled and ran off. "Friends! I'm going to make friends today!" She yelled happily.

"Selûne, I pray to you that she understands what I said." Daehgun breathed a pray to his goddess before going after her. He need to bring her to Georg before she could play. He need to make sure Georg told everyone to leave his foster daughter alone.

**

Belade was grinning as she ran about the field near where the traveling bards were playing music. She was close enough that she could hear them, but far enough that she wasn't near anyone else. She pretend she was a great dancer, dancer and twirling about to the music, and that there was a huge audience watching and applauding her.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, rudely. Another voice snickered. "Or for that matter, WHAT are you?"

Belade spun around. Three boys stood there, all glaring. Remembering what her father said, Belade was scared for a second, but shook the feeling. Smiling, she said, "I'm Belade Tam Farlong. And I..." She paused. "And I'm a Drow elf!" When the boys looks startled and started making angry noises, Belade quickly said "But don't worry, 'cause I'm not like other Drow! I'm nice!"

While Belade said all this, Webb, Wyl and Ward Mossfield quickly talked.

"I say let's get her! You heard what Dad says about Drow, the whole lot of 'em are nasty! Even the children!" Webb said, glaring at Belade, who was grinning.

Ward shook his head. "Uh uh. You heard her, she's the creepy elf's daughter! And remember what Mum said? Don't cross Daehgun Farlong. Last guy who did got riddled with arrows, I heard!"

But Wyl quickly made his two brothers see things his way. "No, I agree with Web, we should get 'er! Let's go make Dad proud and knock her around for a bit."

With the idea of making their father proud, the three boys grinned nastily at Belade. Belade gulped, and took a step back. "I-if you're scared-" She began, but when Webb took a step forward she stopped.

"Us? Scared? Naw, but YOU should be scared, Drow. My Dad told us all about Drow, and that we should get the whole lot of 'em." Webb said, and Belade whimpered.

"Bu-but, I'm not like other Dro- OW!" Belade cried out in surprised. While she had been focused on Webb, Wyl had snuck around and grabbed her from behind, wrapping bother his arms over hers and around her middle.

"DA-!" Belade tried to call for her father, but Ward placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't. She started struggling, but the two boys out powered her.

"Just hold still!" Webb said, pulling back his fist...

And a bright flare of light burst directly in front of Webb. Webb stumbled back, and Belade shut her eyes tightly, her screams muffled at first. Then suddenly the two boys who held her where gone, and Belade fell to the ground, clutching her face around her eyes, screaming. It hurt!

"Get out of here, Mossfields!" Someone yelled, stopping the ground with his foot. Another pair of arms wrapped around her, but in a comforting way. "Are you ok?" A high pitch voice asked.

"My-my eyes!" Belade cried. The other person came closer. "What's wrong with her Amie?"

"Her eyes. My Flare spell hurt her eyes. Tarmas told me that Drow have very sensi... Sensa... ... Well, bright lights hurt their eyes. But Flare was the only spell I could cast to help." Amie said.

"Don't worry, those Mossfields won't be bothering you anytime soon!"

Belade's answer was more crying and whimpering.

Once her eyes topped hurting, Belade slowly opened her eyes and saw the people who helped her. One was girl with blond hair and honey coloured eyes. The other was a boy was brown hair and warm brown eyes. Both were looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" Amie asked. "I'm sorry about my Flare spell. That's the only spell I know how to cast, and those bullies where going to hurt you!" Belade stared at her, a twinkle of fear in her eyes. "Who-" She started to ask, but Amie guessed what she was asking and started to introduce herself.

"I'm Amie! Tarmas's apprentice. And this is Bevil." She pointed at the boy next to her, who smiled and waved.

Belade said nothing for a long while. "W-why did you help me? I-I'm a Drow! P-people don't like Dorw..." She said bitterly, weeping, looking at the ground.

Amie gave her a nudge. "Hey, don't say that! Unlike those Mossfields, Bevil and I don't judge people like that. Bevil couldn't hate a thing no matter what, though he really despises those Mossfields, and I was taught by Tarmas never to judge people based on looks." She smiled and gave Belade a hug. "So you don't worry! Bevil and I won't hurt you!"

Having only been hugged by her father once, Belade wasn't accustomed to having another hug her. She squirmed out of the embrace, but gave a small smile to Amie. "Thank you..."

Bevil nodded. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm Belade Tam Farlong." She said. Bevil helped her up.

"Want to play with me and Amie?" He asked Belade, smiling.

Belade blinked, then grinned and nodded. "Sure!"

**

11

"I wish I could do that..." Belade sighed, as she, Amie and Bevil watched the bards who come to the High Harvest Fair every year sing, dance, and play instruments.

The three of them where laying down on the grass on their bellies, watching the bards in the lest crowded patch of grass by the stage. Of course, any place Belade sat down in tended to clear of people rather quickly. (Amie joked around and said Belade was a "people repellent." Belade was not amused.) Amie looked over at Belade. "Hmm? How come?" She asked. "Why not apprentice under Tarmas, like me? He says that you have an affinity for magic..."

On Belade's other side Bevil nudged her. "Or join the Militia, like I'm planning to? You may not be very strong, but Cormick's told me that speed gives a good advantage in a fight. I guess being short and skinny IS a good thing." He started laughing, and continued even when Belade hit him. It was true though. Belade was a skinny little thing, and barely came up to his chest. Though they where the same age, Bevil was HUGE compared to Belade. Even Amie, a year younger, and bigger then Belade.

"Oh ha ha Bevil." Looking back at the bards, she sighed. "Look guys. See how everyone loves them? Not a single angry face in the crowd!" Belade pointed at people in the crowd. "No one looks at them like they look at me..." She sighed.

Bevil patted her head. "I see. You want to be like them.. So people will stop hating you?" He asked.

"Yup." Belade said simply, propping her head up with her hands. Bevil grinned, and gave her a hug, which she promptly wiggled out of. To her, hugging was a sign of affection, and while she loved Bevil and Amie to death, a hug was a little to touchy feely for her.

Amie smiled. "Aww, how cute."

Belade gave Amie a Farlong stare. "If your talking about my reasoning for aspiring to be a bard, thanks. If you're talking about how Bevil hugged me..."

Amie laughed, saying nothing, her eyes twinkling.

After a little while longer, Bevil stood up. "Well, I'mma go see the Harvest Brawl! Wanna come?" He asked. Amie shook her head.

"Naw, I am going to watch the Tourney of Talent. When we sign up next year, 'cause I'm finally old enough, I wanna be ready!" She grinned.

Bevil smiled. "Alright then Amie. You say that, but I bet that you're just don't wanna see blood. Wimp." Bevil was hit again, by both Belade and Amie. "Hey, don't gang up on me!" He protested. As Amie and Belade stood up, he looked over at Belade.

"Well? Do you want to come?" He asked, looking hopeful.

Belade's gaze was on the bards. There were two. A older male, his red hair have grey strikes through it. The other was a young girl with long black hair kept in the braid.

"Sorry, I have to turn you down Bevil." She smiled apologetically at Bevil's pout. "But... I want them to teach me!" She pointed at the bards. "So, I'm going to ask." She nodded, determination flaring in her icy blue eyes. Sunlight no longer caused pain, barely even a tingle, but spells like Amie's Flare spell were Belade's worst enemy.

Amie smiled happily. "Good luck Belade!" Bevil sighed.

"Alright, alright. Well, good luck!" He said as he and Amie walked off.

Belade continued to watch the bards until the told their energetic crowd that there would be a short break. The crowd groaned and whined, but slowly left the two bards. Only Belade stayed behind.

Taking a deep breath, Belade calmly walked towards them. While the only people who were openly hostile to her were the Mossfields, these bards were not residents of WestHarbor, and Belade wasn't sure how they would react.

"E-excuse me?" She asked as she approached.

"Yes, what is it-!" The older bard turned around, stiffening then glaring at the young drow. Belade bit her lip. The younger bard also turned, but her eyes held no anger or hatred. "Well? What is it that you want, _drow_?" The man growled.

Belade almost lost her courage, but the girl next to the red head said, "Don't worry, we don't bite!" and flashed a smile Belade's way.

Belade blinked and gave a quick smile in return before asking, "I-is it possible that I may... Well the life of a bard is very interesting to me. I was wondering if you could... teach me?" She held her breath, barely daring to hope.

To her dismay, the older man growled through clenched teeth "I'd sooner kiss a Lizardman!" He spat on the ground and stalked away.

"Simon, be nice!" The girl yelled after him, hands on her hips. She was about 15 or so, still a child, and was more cute than beautiful. Her ears were pointed, but nearly as pointed as a full blooded elf. Belade guessed she was a half-elf.

She turned around to face Belade, shaking her head. "Please forgive him, he's just a grumpy old man. I'm Myst by the way." She held out her hand for Belade to shake. Belade paused for a second, then took her hand. "Hello. I'm Belade Tam Farlong."

Must nodded. "So, you wanna be a bard eh?" She asked, one eyebrow raised and a smile dancing across her face.

"Y-yeah...' Belade nodded, looking at the ground shyly. Myst's next question almost caught her off guard.

"Well how come?"

"What? Well..." Belade knew exactly why she wanted to. But... "Well, you saw how... Simon? Simon treated me. People here in my village do that to. They hate me, simply because of...." She trailed off. "Well, I saw how much every one loves you guys, and I wanted to be that! To have people look at me and NOT have hatred in their eyes."

Myst looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm... I see..." She said. "Ok then!"

"Huh?" Belade blinked, confused.

"I'll teach you." Myst grinned. "Simon won't like it but... Well, to Hells with Simon! Now then..."

Belade squeaked as Myst was suddenly in her face, and checking out every inch of her. "Hmm hmm... Let me see your hands..." Myst grabbed Belade hands, looking them over. "Very long, slender fingers, good flute hands... Sing me a few notes."

"P-pardon?" Belade squeaked. Sing? Here? Now?

"Yes, yes, sing! Repeat after me! Do-Re-Me-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do!" Myst sang, her voice floating into the air.

Belade blinked and repeated. "Do-Re-Me-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do!" She sang, though her untrained voice was no where near as good as Myst's. Myst seamed delighted though.

"Ooh, excellent! With practice, you'd have a _wonderful _voice! It's settled!" Myst exclaimed.

"W-what is?" Belade asked, blinking.

Myst giggled. "I'll train you! And not just singing and dancing, but also how to use a good sword and cast spells!" Belade blinked. "Bards can cast spells?" She asked. Myst nodded.

"Yes, yes! We can heal like a cleric too, though nowhere near as good as one. The spells I was taught aren't very powerful compared to a mage, but we can fight pretty well in melee combat, unlike a mage." Myst told her, sighing happily. "Don't worry! I'll start training you today, and and every year when we come to this fair I'll teach you while we are here!"

"But what about Simon? He won't be happy, I don't think..." Belade said, looking around to see if the angry red head was near.

Myst waved it off. "Ah, who cares! He can't control me! BUT!" Myst yelled suddenly looking Belade in the eye. "If you want to be a bard, you CANNOT look like that!" She said.

"Huh? But what's wrong with this?" Belade pointed at her tunic and shorts. Both where worn and dirty from mud. Myst sighed.

"A bard must have flair (Belade winced slight at the word) if she wishes to impress her audience! And your _hair_!" She cried, dismayed. She grabbed a few locks of Belade's white hair. It was cut short, around the base of her neck and wasn't stylized in anyway.

"You have such wonderful hair, you simply must grow it out! To have it short like this is a crime!"

... And on and on it went. Belade spent the rest of the day with Myst, who started Belade down the path of the bard.

**

15

"Go Lorne!!" Amie, Bevil and Belade shouted in unison. They were watching the Harvest Brawl match between Cormick and Lorne Starling. Naturally, they cheered on Lorne, Bevil's older brother.

The three children were really starting to mature, and with each passing year Bevil looked more like a man rather then a boy and the next year he would join the militia. Amie and Belade were growing into fine young women as well. Amie was also becoming a fine mage, Tarmas couldn't help but be a little proud of her, and Belade was really starting to be a fine performer, singer, dancer and even knew a few minor spells that Myst taught her. She had even grown her hair out, and wore it in a braid now.

Of course, it would help if they started _acting _their age. The three troublemakers seamed determined to never fully grow up, much to the dismay of the adult of WestHarbor.

When Lorne was hit with a painful sounding whack in his chest, Amie gasped and yelled, "Oh no, Lorne! Will he be ok?" She looked panicked. "What if Cormick accidently kills him?"

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Brother Merring smiling down at her. "Don't worry." He said, and at the sound of his voice Bevil and Belade turned as well. "Cormick knows his strength, and if Lorne does get seriously hurt, well, that's why I am here. To help those who get hurt." He looked at Belade, who rubbed her arm. In their Harvest Brawl match with the Mossfields, which they lost, Wyl had hit Belade rather hard on her right arm. It wasn't broken, but it stung something fierce.

"Cormick!" Someone shouted in the crowd. Turning their attention back the fight, the three teens saw that Cormick was on the ground, looking up at Lorne. "Yeah Lorne!!!" Bevil shouted. Lorne looked over quickly and flashed a smile at his younger brother. In that moment, Cormick sprang into action. He kicked Lorne's leg's out from under him, rolling away as Lorne fell forward. Cormick quickly snatched the fallen practice club and gently pressed it against Lorne's back. A moment's silence...

"I... yield." Lorne sighed. The crowd cheered and booed. The three teens all groaned in dismay as Cormick helped Lorne up and gave him a good natured hug.

After Lorne and Cormick had both be checked over by Brother Merring, Lorne walked over, grumbling to himself. Bevil ran over, with Amie and Belade walking after him.

"Don't worry Lorne, I thought you did great!" Bevil said, then looked at Amie and Belade, who nodded.

"Yeah. You did great! It's just that Cormick did better." Belade said, grinning. Lorne gave her a sour look and Bevil snickered.

"You watch it. Just because your my little brother's girlfriend doesn't mean-" Lorne started, but Belade gave him the infamous Farlong stare while Bevil just went beat red.

"I am NOT his girlfriend." She growled. "See you later." With a huff she turned around. Amie quickly followed, sticking her tongue out at Bevil and Lorne.

Bevil stayed with his brother for a few seconds, thinking it safer to stay with him. It would have been, until Bevil said, "Hey, that means not only did Cormick win the cup, he won all four challenges!" Lorne's look caused Bevil to give a sheepish smile and run after Amie and Belade.

As the three walked towards where the cup would be presented, Belade, with her keen elven ears, heard two women talking. About them.

"Oh, look how those three have grown up! If only they started acting their age..." An older woman, Jane, said to her friend, Allie.

"Oh, just look how cute they are! I wonder if Amie and Bevil will fall in love!" Belade looked at her two friends at that and snickered.

Jane blinked. "Well, what about Belade? I personally think that the two like each other." She said.

Belade stopped laughing. While she wasn't sure what Bevil thought of her, it _was_ true that she liked Bevil. But Allie's next few words killed any idea that Belade had of loving Bevil.

"Hmmph! Well, I don't think so. She's a _Drow_ Jane. I don't even know how those two can stand to be around her! How could anyone want to be friends with her, let alone love her, is beyond me. Only a Drow could truly love another Drow. If Drow can love that is." Allie said, earning a angry glare from Jane, who started to speak.

Belade didn't want to hear anymore. She stopped walking, and Amie and Bevil did to.

"Is something wrong?" Bevil asked. Amie looked at Belade's eyes, trying to see what was wrong.

Belade shook her head. "I... No, no. Just feeling a little sick now. I... I'm going to head home, ok?" She said. Without waiting for the response, she turned and walked away. She wanted to talk to her father, who would be home by now.

'Foster father.' Belade reminded herself. On her 13 birthday, Daehgun had told her that he wasn't her true father, but had been friends with her mother. But she still called him father anyway.

Bevil started to walk after her, but Amie grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

**

"Father?" Belade said quietly as she opened the door. Daehgun was seated at the table, resting. He looked up.

"Child? Is something wrong?" He asked. Belade opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She looked up at Daehgun, tears in her eyes.

"I-I..." She started, but chocked on her words. She looked down again, crying now.

There was the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor, and Daehgun was next to her. "You're not one to cry over not winning the Harvest Cup. What happened?" Daehgun asked.

Belade chocked out what she heard Allie and Jane said. Then she looked up. "F-father, can Drow love?" She shook her head. "I-I know it's silly to get th-this emotional over this but-"

Daehgun cut her off. "Belade. I do not know how the Drow are raised in the Underdark. But I assume that they way they are raised doesn't allow room for love. But it isn't race that says who can and cannot love." Belade sniffled. "It is how one is raised. I believe I did my best to raise you to love others."

Without a word Belade hugged Daehgun. It was one of the few times Daehgun didn't push Belade away.

**

20

Note: This next part of the chapter and all the chapters here after, unless stated otherwise, is done in Belade's point of view.

Belade's P.o.V

"So many years ago today..." I heard Father sigh as I walked down the stairs. I paused, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about the night my Mother was killed. I waited, trying to hear if he would talk about her, but he didn't. With a sigh, I walked into the living room.

"Good morning Father!" I said, smiling. Father turned around and greeted me.

"Ah, my _foster_ daughter is finally up and dressed." He stressed the word foster. I hated it when he did that. But instead of complaining, I said, "Well, I had to do my hair! It's hard trying to braid it all by myself." I grinned, tossing my long white hair in a braid behind my shoulder.

Father sighed, then took note of what I was wearing. "I see that you are wearing the outift you and Myst have been making."

I nodded. "Yes, I finished it last night. I wanted to wear it today! It's mine and Bevil's last chance to win!"

"Yes, it is isn't it? Well, before you go have fun with your friends, I need you to deal with Galen. He's here for my furs, as normal." Father said.

I hesitated before I nodded. Galen himself wasn't all that bad, but his mercenaries on the other hand...

"Yes, Father. I'll deal with Galen." Father nodded.

"Thank you. Oh." He said as I started for the chest that had the furs. "Last season I asked him to bring a dusk wood bow for trade. Make you get that."

I nodded happily. "Yes Father!"

**

Note: I've skipped the day's events. It'd be kinda boring to write and read. XD

_"Well, today was definitely bitter sweet. _

_Why was it bitter? Well, more angry looks, one of mercenaries almost jumped me, Lewy tried to make me think that I should act like other Drow, the usual. _

_Also, Myst won't be coming back next year. Said she and Simon are moving on to different places. Maybe even the city of Neverwinter! Gods, I'll miss her._

_But it was sweet for two reasons. _

_1: Amie learned that we DIDN'T make up that dancing and singing she did on the roof while she was drunk last year. *Laughs* She was so red!_

_And the second reason is...._

_WE WON THE HARVEST CUP! Not only that, we won ALL four events!! I have a really nice cloak now, forest green. Myst said it goes well with my_

"The village is under attack! WestHarbor is under attack!!" I heard Bevil shouting this from out side. I put my journal down and got up from my bed. By the time I had fished out the long sword that Myst got me a few years back, and grabbed my wooden flute, my door was thrown open.

"Belade, your safe! Hurry, we have to help defend the village!" Bevil said, looking panicked.

"We'd better hurry, I saw a few of the... well the looked like Dwarves... Heading this way!" Amie said, and her familiar bat Volo fluttered overhead.

I nodded. "Wait, were is my father?" I asked, eyes wide.

Bevil bit his lip. "I don't know, but come on!"

As we were about to leave my house, the door was bashed open and some dark skinned dwarves entered. They shouted something and charged us. I played a quick, three note song on my flute, makings sure to intertwine my magic with the song. 'Inspire courage.' I thought. 'Makes it easier to hit things, and do more damage.'

The fight went on for a little while. Amie had frozen one attack and Bevil's was down and out for the count. At that time, I had though Bevil had only knocked him out. How wrong I was.

The next moment Bevil ran over to help me. I was glad for the help, until my face was splattered with blood.

Bevil's sword was sticking through my attack's chest. I was stunned. "B-Bevil... You killed him. Why-"

Bevil shook his head. "He would have killed us if he ahd the chance." He started heading for the door, Amie followed. When I didn't move he said, "Belade. These... things aren't doing simply to hurt us. They are trying to kill us. It's like Cormick and Lorne say. Sometimes you can't avoid killing."

I nodded. As much as I hated it, Bevil was right. "I'm sorry." I said to him as I caught up.

**

"Are you such a coward that you'll let children die?" I shouted at Ian Harmon, who was hiding behind some crates.

"Well, no I-" He tried to say, looking guilty.

"Then get over to the wheat field and help Georg!" I screamed at him. I couldn't believe this man, he had been a member of the militia!

Ian didn't say anything more, but ran for the field. I huffed.

"Good job talking him into going Belade." Amie said.

"Look, I see Wyl!" Bevil shouted, pointing out Wyl.

I looked over, frowning. Both Ward and Webb had been very injured when I found them, unable to tell it was me until after I healed them. Wyl looked like he had seen better days, but he was at least standing. The three of us walked over to him, with Volo keeping lookout.

"Well, well." I said as I approached. I had never forgotten what the three Mossfields tried to do to me the first day I met them, and they never really stopped. "If it isn't my dear friend Wyl."

Wyl looked at me, in obvious pain. "C-come to gloat h-have you?" He panted, clutching at his chest. He was bleeding heavily. "Cheh. Took a few down before they got me." He hissed in pain.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop talking. I'm going to heal you alright? Not only is it the right thing to do, but it's very _un-drow like_ don't ya think?"

I cast a cure wounds spell as I talked. Wyl looked guilty. "I found your brothers, I healed them to."

Wyl was silent for a moment. "Look, Belade." He said suddenly as I turned to leave. "Thanks. For helping me and my brothers. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"Tarmas!" Amie shouted suddenly running towards where Tarmas and another mage where fighting.

**

"We have to get help for Amie!!" I cried, trying to ran over and grab her smoking body, but Bevil held me back. Tarmas shook his head, not looking at her corpse.

"It's to late! The girl is dead! I _told_ her not to get in the way!" Tarmas said, shaking his head.

I couldn't see through my tears by now. "NO! No, she cant' be dead she can't...." I sobbed. Bevil stopped me from falling to the ground. There were tears in his eyes too.

"Belade, I'm sorry, but Tarmas is right. She... Amie couldn't have lived through that..." He said, holding me tightly. I forced myself to stop crying. If I didn't, more would die.

"I'll head over to the wheat field with you." Tarmas said, and the three of us raced for the fields.

**

We arrived just in time for the second wave to come. We didn't lose anyone in that wave, but during the second wave, Bevil would have died or at least knocked unconscious if not for my healing spells.

"There!" Georg shouted just as Ian stuck his blade through a creature called a bladeling. "That should be the last of them. I didn't think we could hold out much longer-"

More dark dwarves and bladelings appeared over the ridge. Georg swore when they appeared, but paled as he saw a few enter the Starling farm, where the children were.

"D-damn it! They've entered the Starling farm!" he shouted. I looked at Bevil, who was panicked stricken. "But... If we don't hold off the next wave..."

"Bevil and I will go!" I shouted to Georg. Bevil looked over at me, relief in his eyes. I wasn't about to let anymore people die!

"Well, we could use your sword... But I understand."

With a nod, Bevil and I ran towards the Starling farm.

Inside we found Retta and Bevil's three dogs. She ran to us, and practically clung to Bevil.

"The children are in that room with, with... those monsters! Bevil, Belade you have to-" Retta panicked, but Bevil quickly calmed his mother.

"Don't worry." He said, "Belade and I will stop them before anything happens to the children." He looked over at his dogs. "Come on boys. It's time for some hunting."

Carefully, I opened the door to the next room. The hunting dogs ran into the room, snarling and growling, and we charged in right after them.

We made short work of the dwarves, but the children were no where to be seen.

"Where are they!?" I asked, panicking. "Eilistraee, where ARE they?" I breathed a pray to Eilistraee, a goddess who was striving to save the drow from the evil of her mother, Lolth. I discovered her while reading some of Tarmas's books, and sought out some of her worshipers to learn more.

Bevil hushed me. "I hear something." Indeed, there was the sound of cheering coming from the closet.

Bevil walked over the closet and opened it. Inside were two children. After calming them down we returned to Retta and told her we saved the children.

"Thank you, thank you..." She said, wiping away tears.

I grabbed Bevil's arm. "Come, the others need us!"

**

By the time we reached the wheat field another battle was ensuing. Bevil and I quickly charged in the fray, attacking and helping our fellow militia men.

"Daehgun!" I heard someone shout. I looked widely about, trying to catch sight of him.

"Father." I breathed. He was standing on the other side of the field, bow in hand.

"Hurry," Father said, as the last bladeling fell. "and round up the injuired. Let's see how many we can steal from death's clutches."

**

(( Note: I've now skipped to the Lizardfolk you meet in the old ruins. I'm lazy, I know. XD))

"... so maybe, a favour for a favour? You let me get what's in that box, helping me save my 'tribe' and one day, we'll repay you." I said to the Lizardmen in the room, trying to get out of a potentially hostile situation.

The leader thought for a second. Then he spoke. "Lizardmen! Let usss leave, and allow thisss warm blood to ssssearch the room. We ssshall not forget thisss promisssse of a favour." With a hiss, the Lizardmen left the room.

Bevil shook his head. "You've always had a way with words..." He mumbled as I opened the strong box that Father had told me to find.

Inside was a silver shard. I held my breath as I saw it, then winced. My chest had given a painful twitch. Bevil looked over my shoulder and snorted.

_"That _is what your father wanted us to find? It looks like a piece of junk!" He said, shaking his head. "I can't believe we almost _died_ for that thing!"

I shook my head, picking it up and holding it gently. "It's magic, I think. I... Feel it?" I blinked wondering what secretes this shard may hold.

We returned to WestHarbor, cold, dirty and wet. My Father walked up to us.

"Child, I'm glad to see you are unharmed." He said, his gaze locked onto mine. "Did you find the shard?"

I nodded, showing the silver shard to him. He nodded. "Bevil, while I thank you for accompanying Belade into the swamp, I must speak to her privately about this."

Bevil almost argued, until my Father gave the infamous Farlong stare. Bevil sighed, nodded at me, then left grumbling about something or another.

"They will be back for that shard." Father said, in a dark tone. "I am unsure as to why they want this, but it must be taken away from this village." I nodded. I had a million questions on my mind, but I learned long ago that if I shut up and listened Father usually covered them all. "On the night your... your mother died, my silver shard, the one you carry, was not the only one. I gave the other to my half brother, Duncan. We had a local wizard in the city of Neverwinter check these shards over, but nothing turned up." Ok, I had to interrupt him there.

"I have an Uncle?" I asked, eyes wide. Father sighed.

"Yes," He said, exasperated, "but it is more accurate to say that I have a half brother. He isn't good to relay on, and not worthy to be called kin." I sighed, but nodded. He continued. "I need you to take this shard to Neverwinter and find Duncan. Take the low road once you leave the swamp then take a boat from Highcliff to Neverwinter. The creatures that attacked here tonight may have a hard time following you this way." I bit my lip. "A-alright..." I said. I took a deep breath. I needed to do that for my village... And to make sure no one died like Amie did.

'Amie...' Once I thought of Amie I started feeling the pain. During the battle I had been numb, but now I really hurt. 'I can't cry, now is not the time for tears!' I thought to myself.

"J-just let me get my things and talk to Bevil-" Father cut me off.

"You'll be leaving tonight. The longer you stay, the more danger you and this village are in." He said. "And it would be best if Bevil stayed here." Seeing my face, he continued. "I understand that he is your friend, but Bevil is made for... Simpler things-" Now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Please don't insult him like that." I was on the verge of tears now.

Father paused for a second, then sighed. "I am sorry. But I do feel that Bevil's place is here. ... Grab what you can and leave soon. Say your good byes. Your boots will likely travel many roads before returning here."

I nodded. "I... I understand. Good bye Father." I reached out for a hug, but he, like always, pushed my arms away. "Good bye child."

After saying my good byes (my good bye to Bevil was not pleasant. I was crying, he was crying and there was shouting, he really wanted to come with me, but at the same time didn't... We parted on OK terms.) Retta approached me as I was about to leave.

"Belade." She said, and I turned around to face her. "Since your heading to Neverwinter..."

"Yes?" I asked after she paused. She wiped away a few tears.

"Well, if you could keep an eye out for.... for Lorne. Or at least find out what's happened to him." She sighed. "When he left for that war... I..."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out."

She thanked me and left to help clean up the village and bury the dead.

As I stood at the edge of the village I whispered to myself,

"Well, looks like my childhood has ended. Time to grow up."

(( TA DAAA!! First chapter done! What do you think? Is it good? =D

Please review!! ))


	2. Road to Neverwinter

Woot!! I'm back with the Next chapter of "Yes, That's My Excuse...".

And thanks to Caerl who gave me such a wonderful review! Yes, I know that Belade does act a more human then elf, but while she was raised physicaly by Daehgun (Who also influenced her morals a little) she was raised socially by the people of WestHarbor and the two people who had the biggest influences on her where Amie and Bevil. An elf's sense of refinement and aloofness never really rubbed off on Belade, who spent her days among humans. But really, thanks for the review! (Which gave me a good push to start this chapter! XD )

Chapter 2- The road to Neverwinter.

Belade's Point of View*

I had spent the first little while walking down the road in tears. I had left everything I knew behind, and one of my best friends was dead. But the tears stopped as I remembered the shard in my pack. It was hard, but I needed to make sure WestHarbor didn't get in trouble again.

And as I approached the Weeping Willow Inn, trouble, ironically enough, found me.

"Now..." Growled a dwarf with his arms folded across his chest, "Perhaps, you would like ta repeat what ya said inside. _Slowly _this time, so ya can _think _about what yer saying."

One of the three men to whom the dwarf was talking to gave a cross between a sneer and a scowl. "I said _dwarf, _give us any coin you have on you and we'll let you walk away in one piece..."

I frowned, tightening my grip of the shield that Georg had given me, and took a step forward. "What's going on?" I asked, resisting the urge to put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing that you need to know, elf." The man spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whether or not in concerns me isn't the problem. The problem is-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Aye, dun worry lass." The dwarf grinned. "Jus' a friendly brawl, tis all!"

I blinked. "Friendly?!" This looked anything but friendly... One of the men was reaching for a dagger...

"Just go _away _elf before you get dragged into something that doesn't concern you!"

The dwarf rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on, someone try ta hit me already. Even the newcomer can see yer all to scared to actually do anything."

As one man drew a dagger I took another step forward. "I won't let you kill him in cold blood."

The talker snorted. "That's it, we're taking the dwarf AND his new friend too!"

The fight that ensued wasn't all that difficult. The three men weren't as sober as they had looked. Once I had tripped the guy attack me, I smacked his head with the hilt of my sword, knocking him out cold. I wasn't going to kill someone who can't think straight.

I turned just in time to see the dwarf take out the third man (he had already knocked his first opponent senseless) by smashing his thick head into the attacker. The dwarf gave a content sigh.

"Tis a shame they had ta resort ta weapons. But, I guess if they wanted to keep the odds even!" With a grunt, he turned to look at me. "Though I weren't expecting a elf to chip in... A dark elf at that."

I flinched, but he didn't act hostile. He just seamed to be a little surprised. Taking advantage of the fact he DIDN'T try to hit me in the face, I gave a cough and said, "Yes... Well... My foster father is a wood elf and I was raised in WestHarbor." I paused, before extending my hand and stating my name. "I'm Belade Tam Farlong." 'It's worth a shot...' I thought, hoping the dwarf would except me...

I nearly felt like cheering when a strong, stubby hand clasped my own. "M'names Khelgar, of the clan Ironfist. Ya may have heard o' me; I've been making me way along ta cost fer aboot a year now." As he released my hand Khelgar asked me "So, lass, what are ya doing on this road? They haven't been safe as o' late."

"I'm on my way to Neverwinter." I said. I unconsciously shifted the pack on my back.

Through his beard I saw Khelgar grin. "Really? Well, so am I! But come, why dun we head in, and share tales over a few of the innkeepers best?"

I smiled and nodded, but thought to myself, 'I think I'll avoid beer...' I didn't mine having wine now and again on a special occasion, I didn't like the taste of beer, or other drinks like that (Though I did try a sip of Amie's mead last Harvest Fair. ... Never again.).

**

"...And so, I punched 'im for asking, and while he was on the ground picking up his teeth, his friend decided to add a few choice words aboot my heritage... So I punched 'im to." Khelgar finished, and I tried desperately not to burst out laughing. I did giggle though.

"So anyway, I take pride in what I do. Fighting... And when I heard o' the monks, I decided that that's what I was goin' ta do!" He puffed up his chest, looking determined.

"A monk?" I asked, blinked. "Isn't that an odd choice for a dw-" I shut my mouth. I had been about to judge Khelgar based on his race. "Ah," I felt my face go hot and I was glad for my black skin; no one could tell that I was blushing. "I-I mean, why a monk?"

Khelgar laughed and grinned. "Monks spend their whole lives devoted ta brawling; training for it! Ya see, it happened when-"

**"The **_**Kalach-cha! **_Find it!" A raspy voice broke over the common room of the inn. Looking around, I saw a couple bladelings and dark dwarves. People started screaming as they stormed forward, weapons drawn.

"Well, ya seam to attract trouble don't ye?" Khelgar yelled over the noise, as I stood up with my long sword drawn.

Most of the patrons were trying to hide as Khelgar and I rushed over to defend them. As I engaged with a bladeling I noticed that it was slightly easier to fight them then last time. 'I'm getting better...' I thought, as I disarmed the creature. Not hesitating, and stuck my blade through it's chest. I winced as blood gushed when I removed my sword... But Bevil's word rang in my head. _Sometime you have to kill..._

Once Khelgar and I had finished with the attackers, a woman from up stairs can screaming. She had a couple of nicks, but nothing to serious.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"My husband!! He's up stairs with more of those monsters!!" She sobbed.

Without checking if Khelgar was following, I bounded up the stair case.

**

After Khelgar and I and saved Zachan we left the inn. I didn't want to put more people in danger again...

Khelgar gave a huge laugh, shaking his head. "Well, I haven't had so much fun since, well, that time I used a table as a battering ram!" He looked over at me, eyes warm. "Well, lass, seeing as ye and I are heading in the same direction, and because trouble has a way of finding ye, why dun we travel together? Tis would be safer to!"

I hesitated, before grinning. 'It would be nice to have someone to talk to...' "Sure! Thanks Khelgar!"

"Dun mention it lass."

**

As we approached Fort Locke, I could once again hear trouble.

"Leave me ALONE! I've done _nothing _to you!" I heard a woman yell. Jogging forward with Khelgar close behind, I spotted three men harassing a woman... with a _tail. _And horns.

'A... Teif...ling? Is that what they are called?' I thought as one of the men in uniform turned to look at me.

"Wait a minute, looks like she's got friends she does. A runty dwarf and a _dark elf _by the looks of it." He sneered. I frowned. 'AND we're back to the judging of my heritage.' I sigh.

"Runty?!" Khelgar crossed his arms. "Now, I know yer not talking ta me, or you'll be talking to my fists next!" He growled.

"What are you doing to that woman?" I asked, ignoring Khelgar for the time being.

"Nothing." Said another man. "Just caught this bandit trying to raid our Fort, and decided to deal with her."

"I'm NOT a bandit!" The teifling said hotly. "Or are you deaf and stupid?" She huffed.

"Stupid?" The blond growled. "And here we were, thinking about letting you live and now you've gone and changed our minds." He took a step forward, his sword drawn.

In a flash, my own long sword was out. "I won't let you kill her in cold blood!" I said, taking a step forward. Khelgar had his Dwarven War Axe ready.

The first man turned to look at Khelgar and me, a nasty grin on his face. "Hey... The commander might pay for _three _bandit bounties... He's not one for asking questions..."

The blond nodded. "Epically for teifling, a runty dwarf, and _dirty _harbormen who doesn't know enough to keep _walking!" _And for the second time in twenty four hours I was in a battle.

These men proved to be tougher then the drunken men outside the Weeping Willow Inn, I realized as a blade nicked my side, drawing blood. I bit my lip and gave a small grunt of pain, but kept attacking... As I saw Khelgar's attacker fall down in a pool of his own blood, I repeated in my head a couple times 'Sometimes you have to kill...'. I stuck my blade through the belly of the blond man, and the teifling finished him off with a swift kick to the head.

As he dropped the teifling looked over at me, ruby eyes slightly wide, tail swishing. "Those men should have know better then to take on a _dark elf._ Not many people usually make that mistake twice." She said, shaking her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked, panting from the fight.

She blinked. "Hey, you're nice! ... Sorry, I don't mean to so sound so surprised... Well, I am, considering that, uh, you know, your kind aren't really known for it... Not that you couldn't be if you wanted to!" She said quickly, shaking her hands.

'Well, at least she isn't hostile...' I thought. "But just being a teifling shouldn't make them want to kill you. What happened?" I ask.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, the commander up at Fort Locke as put on a bounty on bandits. The problem is that some of the men at the Fort have started attack normal travelers, looking for easy bounties." She snorted. "Really, it's just a different form of a bandit; the soldiers rob the travelers AND the get a bounty."

She sighed. "I wouldn't have even been in this pickle if that invisibility potion I bought hadn't been watered down! I swear, if I _ever _see that merchant again..." She growled.

I laughed quietly. "I'm Belade Tam Farlong... And this is Khelgar Ironfist." I said, pointing at Khelgar. Khelgar gave grunt, not looking at the woman. I sighed. "Anyway, we need to make our way to the Fort..."

"Um..." The woman's tail swished. "Can... Can I go with you? Please? I won't be a burden, I promise!" She clasped her hands together. "I'm Neeshka, by the way."

Before I could answer Khelgar grunted. "No way. Teifling's will stab ya in the back and steal from you faster then ye can sneeze!" He said, crossing his arms.

Neeshka glared. "Oh yeah? Well, dwarves are smelly drunks who'll chop someone in half just so show they're tough!"

"Why don't you come down here and say that again!" Khelgar near road, balling his hands into fists.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped in between the two. "That's enough, both of you!" I yelled. I suddenly felt like a mother of two, misbehaving children... Glaring at Khelgar, I thought 'So NOW he's judging people based on race?! ... I wonder what he really thinks of me then...' I bit my lip. Maybe he was lying about being comfortable around me...?

"He started it!" Neeshka whined. Khelgar grunted again, looking away. I sighed.

"Anyway, I want Neeshka along. You said it yourself Khelgar, these roads are dangerous." I said.

So, the three of us walked to fort... Well, Neeshka was practically skipping she was so happy, and Khelgar was trudging behind.

I gave a quick glance over my shoulder, looking at the dwarf.

'How does he really feel...?' I wondered.

**

"I hate the undead, I hate the undead, I hate the undead!" I repeated over and over as we fought our way through the crept. Zombies and walking skeletons were everywhere! I smashed my shield into the head of the skeleton I was fight, and it broke into bits. I gave a sigh of relief as the body of the last undead in the room fell to the ground. We had been fighting almost none stop and explored a large portion of the crept. 'I hope we find Tann soon...' I thought.

"Are ye alright lass?" Khelgar asked. He had blood running down his face from a sword cut. As I healed him I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Wait, where is Neeshka?" Before Khelgar could respond I heard a weak voice call "Over here..."

I rushed over to where Neeshka lay on the ground, who was nursing a large, ragged wound to her side. If had been just a wound, I could have healed it fine. But it was sickly green.

She looked up, a half hearted sheepish grin on her face. "A zombie got me, heh heh...." She winced, pressing her hands to her side.

I fished through my pack and pulled out a bottle with a lime green liquid in it and some bandages.

"Here." I said, handing her the potion. "That'll help with the infection." The teifling took it and, with a grimace, downed it. She coughed and spluttered.

"Khelgar, can you turn away for a moment?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. Khelgar had been watching a few feet way from where I was on my knees next to Neeshka. The dwarf nodded and not only turned away but walked away as well. I smiled.

After I had stripped Neeshka of her top (And for you perverts, I'm doing this so I can dress the wound properly!) I started cleaning the wound.

"Can't you just heal me?" Neeshka asked, wincing as I cleaned the wound out. I shook my head.

"That would seal the infection in when I heal the skin over. That could kill you in the long run. This will take longer for you to heal, but that's infections take a while to go away." I explained as I started wrapping the wound now.

"Where did you learn all this... I thought you were a bard!" Neeshka asked, shaking her head.

I laughed. "My father taught me. He's a ranger, and he's had to this to me a couple times. I used to be very clumsy." I grinned, remembering one harvest brawl. "Once Brother Merring, a healer in my village, and made small mistake in sealing over a wound that had been infected. A couple days later, the skin around the wound was all swollen and bulging from the pus that had gathered underneath my skin. " Neeshka made a face as I continued. "Father had to break open my skin again and clean in all out. It smelt horrible and hurt like the nine Hells!" Neeshka started squirming, saying 'ew' over and over. I laughed and finished up with the bandages. "There! All done!" I looked back over my shoulder. "You can come back now Khelgar. We're going to have to wait until morning anyway."

As Khelgar came back he asked "Why do we have ta wait lass?"

I pointed at Neeshka. "I can't heal her properly until I'm sure the infection is cleared. It should be in a couple hours."

Khelgar snorted. "Pah! Had she been a dwarf, we could be on a way already!"

I shook my head and Neeshka said with a blank face, "Not everyone has the fortitude of a stubby dwarf Khelgar."

"What was that ya back-stabbing teifling!"

"Stop fighting, you'll draw more undead on us!!"

**

"Ah... Fresh bodies to experiment with..." Despite the warmth of the room, the breath of a person dressed in priest robes was forming a mist in the air. I gulped and tightened the grip on my sword and shield. Neeshka shifted from foot to foot, nervous I guessed, and Khelgar gave a growl and heaved his axe up in front on him.

The priest waved his hand over several bodies on the ground in front of him.

"Awaken my children..." He breathed as a couple skeletons and zombies stood up. With a battle cry, Khelgar charged forward and lodged his battle axe into the decaying flesh of a zombie, with Neeshka and myself right behind him.

The undead themselves were easy enough to fight; not one of use got badly injured. Neeshka however, got locked in combat with the priest. More hardy then his undead minions, the priest shrugged off a attack from Neeshka and took his war mace and slammed it into Neeshka's side; the same side that had been injured earlier. I hadn't been able to heal it fully, so it was sill raw.

Neeshka screamed and dropped to her knees, dagger clattering to the floor. The priest gave a dark chuckle, raising the war mace above his head. "You shall make a fine addition to my army..."

"Neeshka!!" I yelled. I tried to get to her, but a zombie and two skeletons blocked my path. "Neeshka!!"

Just as I thought I was going to lose my friend, I heard a wild roar and Khelgar came charging, heap butting the priest in the stomach.

"Ooof!" The priest grunted, dropping the mace behind him. Not missing a beat, Khelgar swung his axe, cutting deep into the priest's side. With a disgusting noise the axe was pulled free and Khelgar swung it hard and fast at his new target: the priest's head.

I flinched and ignored the blood as I finished off the undead before me.

Once they had been dealt with I ran over to Neeshka, fearing the worse. "Neeshka?" I asked, rolling her onto her back.

"I'm in pain!" She cried, clutching her side. I checked it over, sighing with relief.

"You probably have some broken ribs, but I can deal with that now." I said, healing her with my strongest healing spell. Khelgar came over, the blood of the priest mixing with his own as it ran down his face.

"Is the teifling alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you Khelgar." I smiled.

Neeshka lifted her head up. "Yeah, if it weren't for you, you smelly dwarf, I would have been mince meat." She sat up slowly as Khelgar fumed at the insult.

"Ya little-" Khelgar started but was cut off by Neeshka.

"Thanks Khelgar..." She smiled at the disgruntled dwarf.

Khelgar blinked, pink in the face. "Yer welcome teif- Neeshka.."

"Don't mean to break this up, " I started "but commander Tann is over there!"

**

"... I think the men know who there commander is. Don't you?" I asked, looking at the men. Lt. Vallis, once we had gotten back with commander Tann, had come out of the fort with a few of his men. He had said that he was relieving Tann of his post, and that the men wanted him as leader, not Tann.

My attempt to get the men to side with us back-fired, however, as Vallis smiled and said "Yes, they do. They see their _former _commander allying himself with demon filth and drow!"

Neeshka and I flinched. 'Damn, he HAD to use that didn't he...' I felt like screaming as the men and Vallis charged us.

Despite having just fought our way through hordes of undead, we were able to dispatch these usurpers, and walked back to the fort relatively in one piece.

"... Well, where are you heading now?" Marshal Cormick asked as Khelgar, Neeshka and myself got ready to leave the fort.

"Neverwinter." I said, smiling.

"Head to the Watch Headquarters in the Docks district then!" Cormick smiled, patting me on the back. "I'll have something for you there as thanks for you're help here."

I was smiling as we left the fort, despite the strong feeling of being watched...

**

I suppressed a groan as we rounded a corner... For standing in the way was a bladeling and several dark dwarves.

The bladeling spoke. "No place to run this time _**Kalach-cha! **_Hand over the shard... And we shall let you live..."

Next to me, Khelgar sighed. "Lass... Is what yer carrying so important that we need to be chased all over Faerun for it!?" He growled. I shook my head.

"I really wish I knew the bloody answer..." I sighed.

"Meh." Khelgar grunted, pulling his axe out. "At least the fight come ta us."

The bladeling narrowed it's eyes. "We can always take it from your corpse..." It threatened.

I shifted my pack. "You want it?" I taunted, "Come and get it!"

"Thralls attack!!" Just as the bladeling shouted it's commands, vines sprung from the ground, entangling around the feet and ankles of our attackers, making it impossible for them to move. The bladeling shouted at it's thralls as a badger and a elf jumped from the hill above and started attacking. Not wanting to question where the sudden ally came from, I charged into the fray with Neeshka and Khelgar close behind me.

Thanks to vines, it was quiet easy to dispatch the bladeling and dwarves. A few discovered that they still had proper use of their hands and attacked while rooted. Khelgar got a deep cut into his shoulder, but his enemy was taken care of swiftly with the help of his trusty axe.

As we cleaned up from the battle, the elf walked over, feet barely making a mark in the grass. As she approached she spoke.

"I had hoped to approach you under more... Peaceful circumstances... I know of the Drow and I did not wish to meet you in a place where you would think of me as an enemy." She said slowly and carefully. She was walking towards me in the way one might walk towards a sleeping bear. I sighed, biting my lip.

'I'm never going to get away from this am I...?' I shook my head.

"Who are you, and why did you help us?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

The elf gave a smile. "I am Elanee. Forgive me... But I saw these... Things about to attack you and... I found I could not simply stand by while you were ambushed... again..." She gave an apologetic smile.

"But I'd like to help!" She continued. "If the sun and path are true, you are heading to Neverwinter, correct? ... I would have preferred to follow without interfering... But I fear you'll be unable to reach it without someone to guide you."

I was about to explain to Elanee that I was very able to find our way as my father was a ranger and had taught me well, but any help would be appreciated when Khelgar spoke up.

"We dun need a slip of an elf and Tree-worshiper on top of that to help us!" He growled, glaring at Elanee and her badger.

Elanee looked hurt at the comment. "I think you'll find 'tree-worshipers' a rare thing these days... Do not use that term lightly."

Neeshka rolled her eyes. "Trust me..." She whispered to me in a low voice. "With a gut like his, Khelgar doesn't do _anything_ lightly." It took quiet a bit of will-power to not burst out laughing.

"We-were you following us?" I asked, stumbling over my words as I still trying not to laugh.

Elanee gave a cryptic smile. "It is a strange circle of who follows who! I had been following your attackers... Who were following you. I had though that perhaps my enemy's enemies might want some company on the road to Highcliff... And I can show you a quicker path."

Neeshka's eyes lit up; she hadn't been enjoying our couple day trek through the woods. "Really! How?" She asked.

"Through a place called the Maiden's Glade." Elanee said. "I can lead you there, with no further attacks from your pursuers. ... Surely you must grow tired of them."

I thought for a second, then nodded. "That would be appreciated, thanks..." I looked over at Khelgar, who looked baffled.

After he and Elanee had a tiny argument (which I settled. I really started to feel like a mother...) we started on our way again; this time the druid lead the way.

**

"That is it!" Neeshka cried, fed up. "We've been walking for hours; I can't even see the road anymore!" From what she has told me, Neeshka was used to cities and she really wasn't used to hiking like this.

Khelgar groaned and for once agreed with Neeshka. "How much father is it?" He asked.

"We have strayed very far from the road..." I said, blinked. Father had told me to stick to the road, but...

Elanee. "Not much father... We are already here."

I blinked, and looked around. Neeshka voice what I was thinking. "Here?! All I see are trees! I sure as hell couldn't make my way back to the road now..." She grumbled.

"Tis not much better at my height, I can tell you..." Sighed Khelgar.

Elanee continued. "The Maiden's Glade can only be found by druids and the beasts of the land. You would not be able to find this place without a druid to guide you. It is a place for rest and the animals shall ward off your attackers."

Neeshka gulped and spotted something behind Elanee. "Uh.... You mean _those _animals?" Elanee looked over she shoulder and I drew my long sword. At least five wolves came running from the woods, snarling and snapping their jaws. They were upon us in the moment.

The wolves, compared to everything else we've fought, weren't all that hard to fight, but there was something off about them. Looking around, I ever caught sight of Elanee fight them off. 'There has to be something wrong with them then!' I thought, slaying the wolf in front of me. 'Druids typically don't kill the animals they are supposed to protect...'

Once all the wolves were dead, Elanee looked around, distraught.

"This isn't right, there should be at least one druid in the glade, and they should be aware of the beasts and us!"

"We could take a look around." I afford. I was nervous and worried as well. Wolves, from what I know of them, don't typically attack humans. They tend to prey on the weak, and the don't normally attack so many with so few.

Elanee nodded her thanks.

Neeshka looked around. "Well, what ever we do, can we do it while avoiding more animals?"

Khelgar grunted. "I say let's kill em! They tried to kill us, now we kill em right back! Sides'" He chuckled. "I could use new boots." Neeshka cuffed him for that.

"I would rather we AVOID blood shed." I said, and we started through the woods again.

We avoided the other animals, and came upon a clearing. A massive grizzly bear was in it and as we tried to sneak past, but Khelgar tripped over a tree root and "CLANG"! The sound of his armour hitting the ground rang loudly around the clearing... And the bear spotted us.

"RAAARRRRGGGG!!!" It road, charging. Neeshka cursed as she ducked and rolled way and Khelgar, getting up quickly, and I charged the bear, weapons drawn.

The bear was a lot more dangerous then the wolves. It's massive paw swept aside Elanee's badger and it's jaws grabbed my sword and tossed it into the bushes. Weapon less I tried to jump away but it's paw clipped my side and I went spinning to the right. Dazed, I looked up to see Khelgar slam his axe into it's side but that only angered the bear. It was about to swipe at Khelgar when Elanee charged it, sickle in hand as she sliced away at the bear. Again, this only furthered to anger the bear. With a road it swotted the two of them to the ground and rose up and up on it's hind legs, getting ready to slam back down on the stunned dwarf and elf...

Something whistled through the air _Shunk! _A dagger was buried into the head of the beast, up to it's hilt.

_Shunk! Shunk! Shunk! _Three more daggers buried themselves into the head of the bear, the last one going through the eye of the bear. The bear gave a might roar and fell to it's side as Neeshka walked out of the bushes, a fifth dagger in hand.

"Is it dead?" Khelgar asked shaken. We got our answer a second later, not through a weakened roar, but a weakened voice.

_"Elanee..." _Groaned the bear.

"Kaleil?!" Cried Elanee, dropping her sickle, looking horrified.

**

"Finally!" I shouted. "We've reached Highcliff!" I sighed happily and Khelgar gave me a clap on the back.

"Now we just have to find this…. Captain Flinn guy right?" Neeshka asked, coming up behind me.

"Yup. And then we are on a boat to Neverwinter!"

Khelgar moaned. "I dun think I'm going to agree with the boat trip… I really dun want ta take the boat…"

Elanee poked my shoulder. "I think Khelgar may get his wish…"

"HURRY MEN!" The harbour-master yelled. "Let's help those men, and hopefully the Lizard folk will let them swim to shore!"

With a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach I walked forward.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" I asked, frowning.

The harbour-master shook his head. "That fool just destroyed a ship worth ten times the cargo he was carrying. With the Lizard folk sinking every ship that comes out of Highcliff, it is far to dangerous to sail. Go find the Elder, I have my hands full."

**

"What's this?" A blond woman came out of her house, hands on her hips. 'She must be Shandra…' I thought.

"A dark elf? Did Mayne send you?" She shook her head, glaring. "Because if you're here to rob me, there's nothing of value here. So you might as well head back down to the Underdark, or wherever it is you came from!"

'This is getting really old… At least comments like that don't sting aa much…' I thought as Neeshka piped up.

"Can we check?" She looked excited.

"Neeshka!" Elanee hissed.

"_What?! _She's asked."

Shandra rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Tell me what you want. I have no patience for visitors." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can see that…" I heard Neeshka mumbled under her breath.

"The Elder asked us to track the Lizardfolk in the area." I said.

"Good!" Shandra quipped. "Glad the Elder finally cares about the grain shipments." She gave a sigh, rubbing her temple with her hands. "I've been alone here ever since the other farmers abandoned their farms… I don't think I can hold out much longer…"

I smiled softly. "It's brave you to stay and protect your home." I said. Shandra's laugh caught me off guard.

"_Brave? _Foolish is more like it."

We spent the next few minutes talking with Shandra, asking her general questions about what has been going on.

"Do you know where the Lizardfolk are attacking from?" Elanee questioned.

Shandra thought for a second. "Well… At first, I thought they were attacking from their main lair, which would be the water… But now, now I'm not so sure…"

"Whys that lass?" Khelgar asked.

"Well, I've seen lights up by the Highcliff Castle ruins… But that makes no sense, as those have only started showing up in the past couple nights, and the Lizardfolk have been attacking for longer then that…" Shandra thought at loud, shaking her head. I pulled out our map from my pack.

"Well, could you mark it own our map?" I asked, holding it out. "Then we can be on our way."

"Sure." As she took the map our hands brushed and she flinched away. I bit my lip and looked down.

"… Here." She handed it back to me. I looked up and there was a tiny smile on her face.

"Just be careful ok?" She continued talking, but my eyes went wide I was noticed two Lizardfolk with torches in their hands running towards Shandra's barn…

"What is it?" Asked the blond, confused.

"… You might want to look behind you…" I said, flinching.

"Why?" She asked, turning with a laugh. "what's behind…. Me…?" Shandra slowly turned back to face us as smoke curled through the air.

"My barn… And the _harvest…_" She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "They were waiting. Waiting for me to get distracted."

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean!" Shandra waved away my apology.

"Just help me put it out…"

After the fires had been put out we started leaving.

"Wait." I heard Shandra say. Turning around I saw that she had grabbed Khelgar by his shoulder.

"What is it lass? We're sorry aboot yer barn, but-" Shandra shook her head.

"Just please, get something done. I am so tired of everyone giving us all these promises and nothing EVER getting done. Help for these farmers is long over due."

I blinked, and nodded. "We'll try our best."

Neeshka sighed. "It's not like we have any choice, we need a ship to get to- oof!" I elbowed her, giving her a look.

"Ok, ok… Sorry…" She mumbled and I chuckled.

**

"Please don't tell Da… he'll yell at us for sure…" Andrew pleaded. Alex bobbed his head in agreement.

I place a hand on each of their hands. "They don't need to know how close you came to being eaten. Now hurry home." I gave them each a pat on the head and the boys went running off.

Elanee gave me a light applaud. "You can handle children well; do you have any of your own?" She asked.

I felt my face heat up and I gave a nervous chuckle.

"No… But sometimes it feels like it with these two!" I pointed at Khelgar and Neeshka.

"Hey!" Neeshka cried, pouting.

"…But I hope to one day!" I giggled, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

Khelgar gave a hearty laugh. "Aye, that's the life ain't it? A whole clan of grandkids on yer knee while you fill their empty heads with stories of your adventures!"

With a laugh, flicked my braid behind me and flourished my cloak. "Yes, and make sure you tell them of the famous bard Belade! They'll worship me!"

Khelgar laughed. "Aye, aye! One o' these days, I'm gunna find me self a comely dwarf wench and we going to have a whole clan of Ironfist children!"

"Urk, I don't wanna think about that." Neeshka curled her tail. "Especially of it involves a dwarf wench."

Khelgar snorted. "Says the girl with the tail and horns. Trust me, what Dwarven women lack in stature they make up in sprite."

Elanee looked over at me. "What about you Belade?"

I chuckled again, face heating up. "Well, if the right man comes along…" I shook my head. "Gods, I sound like a little school girl!"

Khelgar chuckled. "Remember, if ye want to raise yer children like a pack of wolves, talk ta Elanee."

Neeshka snickered. "And if you want to raise your kids like idiots, talk to Khelgar."

Before Khelgar could retort Elanee said "Come now, this place isn't the safest to be talking." I nodded, face still hot.

'The right man…' I thought. It was only five years ago I was worried that no one would ever truly love me… And now… 'Ha ha…' I thought, giving a weak laugh. 'These people have made hope again… And…' I looked over at Neeshka and Khelgar who were fighting as we walked with Elanee trying to quiet them down. "They are a really good family to me…" I said quietly.

**

My breath came out short and shallow. The five of us, that is, Khelgar, Neeshka, Elanee, myself and Slann the Lizardfolk warrior we have saved from outside the castle, sat in the shadows outside this one room. Inside the room where three or four zombies, some sort of projection thing and a priest. The priest looked like the one we had killed near Fort Locke!

The projection spoke. "Think what you will… As long as you carry out my or-" He paused and I held my breath.

"Ah… It seams others have come to pay the respects…" I heard Khelgar mumble a cruse under his breath and Neeshka's tail started twitching. "Perhaps the very people who slew the priest at For Locke…"

The projection started fading. "I suggest you deal with them before _you _share the same fate!"

Our cover blown, Khelgar charged into the room with the rest of use close behind.

This fight could have been worse, but it could have been better. Elanee used her powers over nature to cause vines to spring from the floor, and I summoned a wolf using a spell to fight by my side. This priest, I found, wasn't as strong as the priest before hand, but his zombies where much stronger. I took a nasty cut to my side and Slann nearly had his tail chopped off. Khelgar took care of priest and Together Elanee and I took care a zombie. Slann to care of another before turning to help Neeshka who was struggling with the zombie attack her. She was shouting "I'm a ROUGE gods damn it!! I don't do close combat!(1)"

The fight won, we took time to heal our wounds. Elanee and I were exhausted afterwards, but we were all relatively healthy again.

**

"What do you want, Warmblood?" Hissed the chief of the Lizardmen tribe.

I stood up straight, not wanting to look weak. "I want you to stop the attacks on Highcliff." I said.

"No." The chief said simply. "This our new home. Warmbloods will always hunt us if they live on our land." He looked around at his tribe.

"There's plenty of water." I reasoned. "Surely you can live elsewhere…"

"_No." _Repeated the chief. "Clan chooses here. We already left swamp, we not leave here!"

I sigh, trying to think. "Is there _anything _Highcliff can do to make the attacks stop?" I asked.

The chief shook his head. "They always cause trouble!! They must leave!"

"… So if the village leaves you alone, the attacks will stop?" I asked.

The chief thought for a moment. "We not trust humans… Maybe humans go away if we break boats."

"I can get the village to leave you alone." I said, confidant that I could.

"… If you promise this… Attacks will stop… But if village hurts clan…"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You'll tell the Elder so he can stop it."

The chief looked around the room again, looking at his clan. He nodded. "Chief trusting you. Do not fail…"

I gave a huge sigh as we turned to leave. "That was the most nerve-racking talk of my life…" I sweat dropped.

Khelgar looked sceptical. "And what if the Elder DOESN'T agree with this lass?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "He better listen!" I frowned. "If he doesn't, more people are going to get hurt…"

Elanee placed her hand on my shoulder. "The important thing is that we have come half way in this… Which is more then the villagers were willing to do."

Neeshka gave me a confidant smile. "Hey, if you got this tribe to listen to you. The Elder should be no problem!"

**

"Bye bye!!" A voice called over the waves.

"Thanks for everything!"

"Good luck!!"

I smiled as we waved good bye to the villages… Well, as Neeshka, Elanee and I waved good by.

Barely five minutes onto the waters and Khelgar was already leaning over the rail. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I kind of feel sorry for him!" I said to Neeshka who grinned.

"I'm rather enjoying it. Keeps him quiet." She laughed.

Elanee peered out over the railing, studying the waters. "… Those waters don't look natural…" She said, mystified.

Khelgar managed a groan. "How long are we gunna be on this ship?" He asked.

I walked over and patted his back. "About a week." I said.

"A week?!" Khelgar groaned, smacking his head against the railing.

Neeshka sighed. "This is going to be a long week…"

**

"Well…" Khelgar said, sniffing the air as we hopped off the boat. "I suppose it's passable… For a city built by humans…" He shook his head. "But if ye want a proper citer, ya build down, not up!"

Elanee also had her share of complaints about the city. "It feels wrong… The stone and wood… They are silent…" She gently touched the stone of a statue that was nearby.

Myself, well, I was in awe. This place was huge!! I mean… Eilistraee! It was beautiful. And… And big!! I remember thinking about how you could probably fit over one thousand Westharbor's in Neverwinter…

Neeshka covered her pointy ears. "I wish you'd BOTH be silent! This whole trip as been nothing but one long whine from the both of you!" She frowned. "And sure, it doesn't bring back the most pleasant memories, but it's _home."_ Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"So uh… Where to first Belade?" She asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

I blinked. "My Uncle's inn. It's nearby… Why?" I asked.

"Oh… Well… You see, I think you and I, but mostly you sorry, have attracted…. Hostile attention…" She pointed to behind Khelgar, Elanee and myself.

Standing behind us was a group of drunken sots… Very angry looking sots… With make shift weapons.

"… I may not know the laws of a city…" Elanee said, "But it is against the laws to have a fight in the middle of the streets?"

I shrugged. "No idea, but it is in our best interests to take several steps back and away…"

"So…. Basically run away?" Neeshka asked.

I nodded at the teifling. "Yes Neeshka, I mean run away."

"What?" Cried Khelgar. "Why?"

"Not now!" Elanee yelled as one man took a step forward. She was pushing Khelgar, with surprising speed, towards my Uncle's inn and Neeshka and I ran for it.

"This is really get old!" I growled.

"Meh, you get used to it." Neeshka shrugged.

**

…. AND MY SECOND CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!! XDD _

This took me all day to write… But it was lots of fun!

(1) This here is my little tribute to table top D&D. Playing my rouge Nato I've shouted such a thing many times…

… Though sadly, my fighter had a harder time in melee combat… (I can't roll to save my life and my DM almost always rolls above a 15... -___-; )

Please tell me if I make anyone of the NPC OOC please! I've always found it hard to keep characters that aren't my own in character… Thank you!! Please Review!!!


End file.
